Black Blood Takeover
by BTAnime-Freak
Summary: I was just your average girl, yet after an incident with a kishin, I've become the number one target for witches across the world. I didn't ask for black blood, it just happened. Will I be able to control it? Or will it takeover me?
1. CHAPTER 1: Infected

**A/N: HI! OKAY SO HERE'S CHPATER 1 OF MY FANFIC! I hope you guys enjoy it! I do mention A LOT of OCs in this chapter, but it should be easy to figure out whose who. I'll put notes at the end to explain anything that might be confusing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I hope my writing isn't too terrible ^^'. I tried really hard. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I'm only 14 so don't be THAT mean in the comments, lol. Well...ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. SOUL EATER IS PROPERTY OF ATSUSHI OHKUBO. However, I DO OWN ANY OC MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG "TEENAGE DREAM".**

**~BT-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <span>Infected<span>**

"KAMI!"

There was a distant scream that somehow caught my attention._ 'Who was screaming for me?'_ I took a step forward and suddenly realized that I was in the middle of a field, with the stars as my only source of light.

Cool grass crunched beneath my feet every time they made contact. I was trying to find out how I ended up here, and who was yelling my name.

"Hello?" I called; no answer. "Hello, is anybody here?" I kept calling out to the person who screamed my name, but no reply came.

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a hakama, but it was all white. I raised an eyebrow, while examining the outfit._ 'How did I get in this?'_

My instincts told me to keep walking to see if there was anyone that could tell me where I am and how I got here. But apparently, I'm having no luck.

I kept turning my head to the left and the right, just to make sure I don't miss anything. Suddenly, I spotted something shiny glistening in the distance. I immediately walked over to the object, hoping that it would help me find my way home.

As I got closer to the object, I sighed; It was nothing more than a mirror. Who would put a mirror in the middle of a deserted field? There has to be a reason why...

I took a step closer to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I still have no idea how I got into these clothes, but I have to admit that I looked real pretty in it.

"KAMI!"

There it was. It was that same voice that screamed my name earlier.

"I'm over here!" I yelled in return. "Is anyone there?"

Like I said before, there was no reply after I yelled.

I just sighed and continuing examining myself in the mysterious mirror. I was fixing my hair, straightening my hakama, and twirled in the outfit.

_'You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down...down'_

I started to sing "Teenage Dream" while admiring myself in the mirror. I kept the song going until I heard a series of footsteps approach me.

My body completely froze, not obeying my command to run. I slowly turned around once the footsteps stopped, and was ultimately relieved at who was walking.

I was standing in front of a girl who looked exactly like me. She was wearing an outfit similar to Reimu Hakurei, but it was completely black. It was kinda weird that both of our outfits were opposites.

"You are very beautiful," the mystery girl said. "It would be a shame if you happened to do something that would mess up your body."

I looked at her rather confused. "Thank you for complimenting me. As for your second statement, there is no way I plan on messing up my body. I take care of it really well."

The girl smiled, inching a bit closer. "That's good to hear...but there's also some people out there who can abuse a body like yours, and can eventually control it."

"I guess that means I have to be more careful..." I said a little nervously.

The girl didn't blink. "Yeah, 'cause you don't know when those types of people can strike...like right now."

Before I could react, a sharp object punctured through my skin. The girl had an emotionless face that quickly turned into a sadistic smile. I looked down at my injury and widened my eyes. Blood was flowing 'everywhere'. The red liquid made its way into my mouth, causing me to cough.

I tried to cover my wound, but that wasn't much help. I was gasping for air, trying to stay alive for a few minutes longer.

The girl watched as I laid myself against the grass. She leaned closer to my face, as if she was trying to kiss me. I felt really dizzy, and my vision was starting to blur. She gave me another sadistic smile.

"I'm in control now, Kami."

My vision went black. The last thing I remembered hearing was my name being yelled...

"KAMI!"

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light. A pounding struck my head as my eyes opened a bit wider, trying to clear my vision. When it finally became clear, I realized that I was in Shibusen's Dispensary.<p>

_What am I doing here?_

Looking around, I noticed that there was no one in the room except me. I looked under the covers and was taken aback at what I saw.

My lower torso was covered in bandages, while my right abdomen had large cotton pads wrapped to suppress whatever my "wound" was.

I racked my head, searching for the incident that made me end up in the Dispensary. I couldn't find it…all I remember was that insane dream.

"That couldn't have been real…" I said. "Unless I was unconscious and dreamt my own interpretation of what punctured me…"

I looked at the pad covering my wound, and noticed that there were spots of red that were visible. My eyes stared at the injury, while my hand poked at the cotton. It didn't hurt when I touched it, but when I got up, that's when it felt as if someone branded me.

**"OW!"** I yelled.

There were speedy footsteps that I heard, and that quickly stopped.

"Kami lay down! You're in no condition to sit up yet!"

I grunted at the searing pain. I felt two hands slowly push me down. The pain immediately vanished. I looked up and saw Aunt Kim appear in front of me.

"Aunt Kim…"

"Hi sweetie. I find it that you've been awake for a couple minutes now."

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm still trying to piece together how I got here…but the problem is that I can't recollect anything."

Aunt Kim pulled her eyebrows together. "I think it's better if your family explains what happened. You might be in for a shock."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of shock?"

"Don't ask me, ask your parents."

I sighed. "Are my parents here, Aunt Kim?"

Aunt Kim shook her head. "They're talking to Lord Death right now."

Of course mom and dad were probably discussing something that had to do with me being in the Dispensary.

My nerves suddenly jolted. "Where's Blue Star?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Blue Star is talking to Lord Death as well. Your brother and Vivi are in the Death Room too. I will contact them immediately once they get out."

"Okay." I said.

More than two hours have passed since I woke up. Aunt Kim kept checking in on me, as well as seeing if anyone passed through the door.

I quietly sipped my water, thinking about my dream. Well, I guess it wouldn't qualify as a dream since I ended up dying in the end; "Nightmare" was the more appropriate word for now.

Yeah…it definitely was a nightmare.

Aunt Kim came in, checking her chart. "Are you okay, Kami? Is there anything you need?"

I looked up at the pink-haired witch. "Actually Aunt Kim, when I was…asleep…I kinda dreamt about something…"

She raised an eyebrow. "What'd you dream about dear?"

"I dreamt about me…_dying_…" I replied.

Aunt Kim widened her eyes. Before she could speak, someone burst through the door, catching both our attention.

**"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO CHECK ON HIS GORGEOUS GODDAUGHTER!"**

Uncle Black Star burst in to the room, along with a bunch of people trailing behind him.

"Black Star! Don't _ever_ burst into the Dispensary again! You could've scared Kami!" Aunt Tsubaki said.

I shook my head and giggled. I was always fond of Uncle Black Star's attitude, 'cause Blue Star was about the same…just a little less hyperactive.

"Kami! My dear baby is awake!"

I looked to my side and saw my mother run into me. She took me into her embrace, something I've been waiting for. I wrapped my arms around her as well, hugging her tightly.

"Hi mom." I smiled.

Mom released me, and wiped a tear. Dad walked over to me as well, giving me a crushing hug.

"We're glad that you're alright, sweetie. I don't know what'd we do if we lost you." He said.

"I'd probably quit the academy. I would _hate_ not seeing my sister," Ryder smiled.

My brother walked over to my bed and gave me a gentle hug.

"It's good to see you awake, sis. You've been knocked out for a few days."

I rubbed the back of my head. "I've been asleep that long? Wow…"

After I said that, more people came and hugged me, telling me how worried they were, and how lucky I am to be alive.

Uncle Kid and Aunt Liz gave me hugs, along with Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black Star. All of my friends, well mostly the girls, gave me hugs. Chris and Jesse just told me how glad they were that I'm awake.

The whole Dispensary filled up even more when Uncle Ox came in with Alex and Isabelle. Uncle Kilik and Aunt Patty arrived with Bridget, who gave me a stuffed giraffe. The last people to come were Uncle Harvar and Aunt Jacqueline, who came with Janine.

I couldn't believe I have so many people who love and care about me so much.

While everything settled down, I searched around the room.

"Where's Blue Star?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Um he was right behind us when we went to talk with Lord Death," Dad started.

"What'd you talk to Lord Death about?" I asked.

"I think it's better if you talk to Blue Star, Kami. He'll explain everything better." Mom said.

As if on cue, Blue Star opened the door. He looked and widened his eyes, surprised on how filled the Dispensary was.

"Blue Star," I smiled. "I'm glad to see you."

Blue Star looked at me. I could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. He walked over to my bed, and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Suddenly, someone burst in through the door.

**"MY DEAR KAMI IS AWAKE!"**

Everyone looked at the door, and sighed in annoyance when my grandpa came in. Mom rolled her eyes while Dad shook his head.

Grandpa pushed Blue Star out of the way, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Kami! I'm so glad you're awake! Your dear grandpa was so worried about you!" he exclaimed.

"Gr-grandpa…y-you're…c-crushing me…" I tried to say.

**"MAKA-CHOP!**"

Mom took one of the huge medical books and smashed it on top of grandpa's head. He fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Geez papa, can you be any more inconsiderate? You couldn't tell that Blue Star and Kami were hugging?" Mom yelled.

Grandpa quickly rose. "It was your fault that Kami ended up in the Dispensary! You should've been the one to take the blow,_** NOT** _Kami! You're a man aren't you?" he said, pointing at my meister.

Blue Star narrowed his eyes.

"Kami jumped in front of me," he explained. "It was already too late."

"Well you shouldn't have let her!" Grandpa yelled again. " Look where she is now! She's in the Dispensary! If **_you_** took the blow she wouldn't be in here and **_infected_**!"

I widened my eyes. _Infected? What does grandpa mean?_

Everyone glared at him.

"Papa," Mom growled. "Please get _**out**_** …**"

Grandpa looked at mom, then at me. He sighed and gave me a sad look. He walked out of the Dispensary with mom.

"What did he mean by…_**infected?**__" _ I asked, breaking the silence. No one answered.

"Kami, we're gonna leave you and Blue Star alone to talk. I need to go check on your mother." Dad said.

Everyone followed him out of the room, while mumbling about some random stuff.

Blue Star watched as our friends exited the room, and then walked over to my bed. He sat down and sighed.

"Blue Star, what did my grandpa mean?"

My meister tugged on his collar. I knew just by that action that something was definitely wrong. Blue Star looked straight at me, holding my hand as well.

"Kami," he started. "You know about _black blood_ right?"

"Yes," I answered. "Black blood is an artificially made black blood cell created by Medusa. When it infects a person, it induces the soul with madness and gives that person incredible power…my dad has it."

Blue Star widened his eyes. "Great explanation…Anyway, I found out that the kishin that punctured you…black blood."

It was my turn to widen my eyes. Blue Star bit his bottom lip, staring at the ground.

"Don't tell me…" I said.

My meister sighed, looking at me. He took in a breath, and gripped my hand tighter.

"Kami…you're infected with black blood." He said, almost inaudibly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END OF CHAPTER 1! Phew, finally got that over with...anyways, here are some notes about this chapter:**

** 1. Kami and Ryder are fraternal twins and their parents are Soul and Maka. That's pretty self-explanatory. Oh and Kami is a weapon while Ryder is a meister. **

** Vivi is Ryder's weapon.**

** 2. Blue Star is the son of Black Star and Tsubaki, really no need for an explanation. Oh and he's also Kami's meister.**

** 3. It's pretty obvious on which OC of mine belongs to what parent. I did put the parents first before mentioning the kid.**

** 4. Yes, Kami is infected with black blood. I honestly don't think that Medusa's dead. So yeah. Hm, now I wonder if it was an actual kishin who punctured Kami, or was it **

** some pink-haired weapon/meister who's catchphrase is: "I don't know how to deal with..." You guys decide.**

** 5. You might think that Spirit was a jerk for pushing Blue Star out of the way as well as blaming him for the cause of Kami having black blood. Well, I'm okay with that. I **

** personally have NOTHING against Spirit but that's how I pictured him acting during this situation. **

**That's all. REVIEWS MUST BE MADE IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Recovery

**A/N: Okay. Since Chapter 1 got 2 reviews that were extremely positive, I've decided to continue on with the story! :D Chapter 2 is pretty laid-back. It isn't until ch. 3 where things start to get interesting *wink wink*. Lol. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I absolutely LOVE feedback so make sure you people review! Pweez! C'mon at least be nice to the 14 year-old! No? Well okay I tried... THERE WILL BE NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED IF THERE WAS ANYTHING THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE! Onwards to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN ANY OCs MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

**~BT-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: <strong>Recovery

For the past few weeks, Aunt Kim and Professor Stein have been studying me _very_ closely. I felt as if I was an experiment and they were trying to scope me out.

It wasn't all that bad though…except for the fact that I missed school and Blue Star and I were suspended from missions by Lord Death. That sucked.

When the day I was finally released from the Dispensary came, Blue Star picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Blue Star," I said while blushing. "I have feet too. I can walk."

"I'm not gonna let you walk. I want you to recover a bit more. Besides, you're not _that_ heavy, Kami." He grinned.

I didn't protest. Blue Star was always one to take care of me in any way he can, and this is him showing his loyalty to me.

Once we got home, Blue Star brought me to my room, and laid me on my bed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem," he helped me into my covers, and walked around my room. He looked up at the board that held all of the pictures that we took together on missions out of the country.

"I like this one," he pointed at the one of us in London, standing in front of Big Ben.

I chuckled. "How come you specifically like that one?"

Blue Star sighed, looking up at the picture again. "Because this is the last pic we took together before the…_incident_."

Great, he brought up my injury again. I knew that Blue Star regretted the fact that I was the one who saved his life and ended up putting myself in danger. But that was in the past…it's over now.

"Blue Star," I said. "You have nothing to worry about…I'm totally fine."

He looked at me with his eyebrows pulled together. "I do have something to worry about, Kami. You're _infected_ for Shinigami's sake!"

"I'll be fine." I said. "I can deal with black blood."

"Sure you can," Blue Star mumbled. "I would like to see you remain sane while activating it."

"I bet I can!" I yelled in defense. "If my dad can deal with it so can I! Plus I have a better chance since I have a calming wavelength similar to Mrs. Marie,"

Blue Star narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have to yell…"

"I only yelled because you're worrying to much Blue Star," I replied.

"I'm only worried because you're infected! There's a high chance that you might slip into complete madness and never come back sane…besides…you're grandpa was right…" he said.

"Right about what?" I asked, completely confused.

"He was right that it was _my_ fault that you have black blood. If only I reacted sooner…"

_Blue Star… _I thought. Man, I can't help but admire how loving and caring he is.

"Blue Star," I said while getting up. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You can trust me…right?"

Blue Star looked on over to me and sighed. "Yeah… I can trust you Kami. Just promise me you _won't_ do anything else that's stupid or reckless… I can't stand seeing my best friend wind up in the Dispensary again."

I couldn't help blush. "Th-thanks, Blue Star. I'm glad to know that you can trust me."

Blue Star grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "I'll _**always**_ be there for you, Kami. Besides, two stars are brighter than one, right?"

Oh how I loved that phrase. He would say that to me every time we successfully completed a mission. That phrase made me feel worthy of being Blue Star's partner.

"Right," I smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Blue Star…let me walk. My wound doesn't hurt anymore, plus this is <em>embarrassing…<em>" I whined.

Blue Star and I were currently walking towards the DWMA. Well actually, Blue Star was walking **WHILE** he _carried_ me on his back.

"Nuh uh, Kami," he said. "I'm carrying you wherever we go until I decide that you're ready to walk by yourself."

_Great_… I sighed at my own thought. I know he's trying to help, which is so _very_ sweet of him, but it's kind of getting on my nerves. But like always, I didn't protest.

He kept walking while I leaned against his shoulder blade, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

"You tired?" he asked. "We could always tell Lord Death that you aren't feeling good."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to miss another day of school. If I do then I'll fall behind, and my brother or Alex will take place as the top student of our class."

Blue Star chuckled. "That's my Kami, always determined and tries her best to be the top."

A few more minutes passed until we finally reached the school's steps.

As Blue Star reached the final step, he stopped dead. I looked over his shoulder and widened my eyes.

There was a banner that said, "**WELCOME BACK, KAMI!**" hanging on the pillars that were beside the doors. To make it even worse, there was a picture of me plastered on the balcony just above the banner.

"How _embarrassing_…" I sighed.

Blue Star looked at me and smiled. "I'm pretty sure your parents were in charge of doing that,"

"Wonderful…"

"But you also have our _friends_ to think about too."

I stiffened. I completely forgot that my brother and everyone else might've pulled something together like my parents.

* * *

><p>Once we got to Professor Stein's room, Blue Star let me down and opened the door for me. I didn't even take one step in, and I could already tell there was a banner and everything.<p>

"WELCOME BACK KAMI!" my friends, as well as Blue Star, exclaimed.

I walked into the classroom, which was filled with streamers and balloons. The tables had red cloths over them, and the chalk board was decorated the same way as the entrance to the school.

Ryder jumped over one of the desks and ran up to me.

"Welcome back sis, school hasn't been the same without you." He grinned.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Ry. Was this your idea?"

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head. "The person who made this possible is standing right next to you."

I looked up at Blue Star, who was blushing and looking down at the ground.

"You did this?" I asked.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… I asked Lord Death if we can throw you a little party of your recovery, and he said yes. So we decided to have in here, and at the school."

"Plus grandpa gave all the _other _students a day off so we can party in here." Layla added.

I widened my eyes, and then punched my partner in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"That was for lying to me by saying there was school today," I said.

Blue Star lowered his head. I smirked, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"And that was for taking the time to plan a sweet "Welcome Back" party for me."

He instantly blushed, while everyone in the room made catcalls (mostly the guys) and said "aw".

I giggled. "Looks like I owe you something huh?" I said, looking up at my meister.

"You don't owe me _anything_," He said. "All I ask from you is to always be _my_ partner."

I nodded. "_Always._"

_Best reward for a successful recovery._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a fluff-tastic ending! This chapter was super cute. Blue Star is such a cutie! Kami is a very lucky girl! Anyways, can anyone spot the "Camp Rock" reference and the "How to Train Your Dragon" line? If you do I'll give you a cookie and a hug! :3 Here's some notes about this chappie:**

**1. Whenever they're out of the country, Blue Star and Kami take pictures together in front of a well-known structure that that country has. They're especially close, which is so adorable :3**

**2. Blue Star cares for Kami A LOT. If you haven't noticed, he's _in __love_ with her. He'll do anything just to make her happy, which I find is very sweet about him. **

**3. Layla is one of the daughters of Kid and Liz. Her _twin_ sister is named Darcy. Yeah, that's right, I gave Kid perfectly (well...almost) symmetrical twins.**

**4. Professor Stein is STILL a teacher. The adults my next gen will NEVER age1 They're just too awesome to get rid of! XD Oh, and did you notice that I put "Mrs. Marie" INSTEAD of "Miss Marie"? I'm sure you all know why...**

**AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! See you guys in Chapter 3! Hopefully...PLEASE REVIEW! :3 Pwetty pweez!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! This is where things start getting real interesting. ;) Ugh I get so tired re-writing my chapters on word 'cause I've already typed them on my notes for my iPhone...oh well, it's worth it. KEEP REVIEWING! I seriously NEED feedback. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I have a Deviantart so you can see the pics of my next gen on there...after I draw ALL of them ^^'. My pen name is the same. Well, I hope you like the story so far! **

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M! Kami has STRONG mouth on her so be warned!**

**NOTES WILL BE AT THE END OF STORY! STAY TUNED! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except for any OCs mentioned in this story.**

**~BT-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong> Nightmare

Bright lights hit me as I stepped onto the extremely large stage. Thousands of people screamed my name the moment I set foot in the middle of the lights. I waved to the crowd, paying special attention to my friends who were standing in the first row.

I was currently in Japan, Tokyo to be exact, performing the song "Paper Moon".

The audience kept cheering my name when the song came on, but slowly died down when the lyrics came up. I took in a deep breath, looking up at the stars. From then on, I began to sing.

_I'm falling down into my shadow _

_Iki wo hisiomete_

_Matteiru deadly night_

_Don't scary majo go egaita_

_Kabocha no basha mo_

_Sono me ni utsuseru kara_

I sang the rest of the beginning, placing my hand on my heart. Blue Star gave me a thumbs up, while my brother and the rest of my friends smiled. I grinned and looked directly at the crowd, holding my hand out.

_Fairy Blue_

_Kimi no tame ni, hoshi wo kudaki_

_Kazaritsuketa_

_Black Paper Moon _

_Shinjite kureta nara_

_When you're lost "here"_

_I am… "forever" with your soul_

I shot Blue Star a smile, while gazing up at the sky. My hand gestured towards the moon, who had a bloody grin plastered on its face.

_Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no youni_

Once I sang that line, someone screamed. I immediately stopped singing, and started scanning the crowd, noticing the terrified looks that my friends gave off.

Vivi, Jesse, Chris, and Bridget transformed into their weapon forms, while their meisters all began to attack. I looked even closer and noticed that they were all attacking Blue Star.

Blue Star looked _nothing_ like he did a few minutes ago. He looked rather…_insane_. His eyes had these weird star-shaped pupils and there were black markings across his arms.

I took a step back. This was the work of madness. But, he wasn't even infected with black blood, so how did he become induced to insanity.

I turned around and saw the girl in my previous dream. She walked towards me with that twisted grin that showed how sadistic she was.

I tried to run, but my feet were glued to the ground by hardened black blood. My scar suddenly burned, making me scream so loud that I overpowered the others in the stadium.

"We meet again, Kami…" the girl grinned.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, showcasing her dark, yet beautiful face. After all, she was me.

"Fuck you…" I snarled.

The girl jumped. "My my, there's no need for that language here. I was only saying "hi"." She said innocently.

My eyes darkened. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the sight," she gestured towards the bloody war taking place in the crowd. Blue Star was murdering _everybody_, even the lives of our friends. I bit my lip, letting out tears.

"Isn't _murder_ such a wonderful sight? I love it, but I bet you don't…right?" she smiled.

"I'm going to _fucking_ kill you…" I growled, grinding my teeth.

The girl merely chuckled. She waved her hand towards the crowd. I looked back, and noticed she was motioning towards Blue Star. The screams in the stadium died, telling me that my _meister_ killed anyone within sight.

"Now now," she purred. "You wouldn't want to kill me. I am your source of power."

"You made my **BEST FRIEND **kill my **BROTHER **and **FRIENDS! **You _deserve_ to go to hell you fucking bitch!" I screamed, hot tears running down my face.

I tried to aim my punches at her, since my hands were the only things not encased in black blood. She swiftly dodged my attacks, and took the chance to slap me across the face.

My face started to heat up, while my left cheek throbbed. I let out a whimper of pain, giving the opportunity to someone to take hold of my hands. I jerked around, trying to free myself, but realized that my meister was the one holding me down.

"Blue Star…" I said. He looked at me, no emotion on his face. His eyes, although, demonstrated pure insanity.

"He's my little minion now," the girl grinned evilly. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. "And he'll do whatever _I _want."

"You…you bastard…" I choked out.

She chuckled darkly. "Blue Star, please kill the girl."

I winced. A dark jagged blade touched my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I felt Blue Star move his lips closer to my ear.

"I'm sorry Kami…" he whispered.

I widened my eyes. The next thing I knew…everything went black.

* * *

><p>My body jolted me awake, making me sit up. Cold sweat covered my body, making me shiver. I looked towards my balcony doors, realizing that it was still the dead of night.<p>

I put my head into my hands, rubbing my temples. There's no way I could go back to sleep after that _nightmare._

The scar that appeared on my right abdomen suddenly started throbbing. I lifted up my shirt, staring at my stitched-up wound. My hand moved towards it, while my fingers traced it gently. I poked at it softly, but my touch accidentally sent a white-hot pain throughout my body.

I yelped in agony, screaming my lungs out. It hurt like_hell_. I arched my back, grunting at the searing pain.

My door swung open, Blue Star appearing swiftly at my side. He took hold of my hand and gripped it tightly, trying to comfort me. The pain instantly subsided.

Blue Star sat right next to me, fixing my bangs. I breathed heavily, looking up at my frightened meister. He brought his eyebrows together, while caressing my cheek. I placed my hand on his, taking in small breaths.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

I don't want to tell him about my nightmare. If I did, he'd probably leave me...and I would _never_ want that to happen.

"My scar burns..." I answered hoarsely. My screaming really jacked up my voice for now.

Blue Star sighed. He lifted up my shirt, which made blush a scarlet red. One of his fingers grazed my scar, causing a little twinge of pain. I couldn't help but whimper.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. My meister kept staring at the scar, causing me to blush even harder.

"I can't stand it when you glue your eyes to my scar like that..." I said. He pulled my shirt down and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry again," he blushed. "It's just that I really wish I could go back in time and stop that kishin from hurting you."

"Things happen," I said. "Besides, we _both_ have scars." I grinned, tracing my finger over the scar that ran across the bridge of Blue Star's nose.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but my scar doesn't have the same complications as yours."

"I'm gonna have to deal with those complications then," I said.

"And you'll have me, your family, and all of Shibusen to help you through it," he smiled softly.

"I'm real lucky then." I replied.

"Yeah, you are. Hey, do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Blue Star asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow. My meister instantly blushed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" He said, waving his hands in front of his face. "I just meant that if you're scar starts hurting again I'll be there to comfort or to take you back to the Dispensary in a flash."

I laughed, running my hand through his hair. "I know what you meant, and yes. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you tonight."

Blue Star grinned softly. He picked my up bridal style, carrying me to his room. He laid me down on his bed, helping me into his covers. The smell of his pillow somehow intoxicated me, It smelled so good...

The lights shut off and I felt Blue Star slide right next to me. He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his torso, which made him blush.

"Good night, Blue Star." I said, closing my eyes.

"'Night Kami, sleep tight." he replied.

I felt him kiss my forehead. He probably didn't know I was still awake. But that was okay, I liked the kiss.

It made the pain go away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 is done! Aw, how sweet was the ending? Super fluffy right? Well I hope you guys like Blue Star and Kami as a couple because they might become one next chapter *hint hint*. Lol, here are some notes about this chapter:**

**1. Just like how Soul's black blood created the little demon, Kami's black blood created another her, except being controlled by the madness. Just wanted to remind you again.**

**2. Black Blood Kami is a total bitch. Yeah, but I like her. She's pretty badass if you think about it...but a total sadist though...**

**3. Blue Star and Kami live in a penthouse, courtesy of Lord Death, and of course have their own rooms. But there are times where Kami likes sleeping with Blue Star because she feels more safe when she's with him. **

**4. Lol, Kami has a dirty mind. :3 But she knows that Blue Star will NEVER pull anything on her without her permission. Blue Star is a gentleman.**

**Well...I think that's it. SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 4! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm back with chapter 4. I hope you guys love it. There's a cute scene and all between Kami and Blue Star and all so yeah. I really have nothing to say so I'm not putting notes and the end because I don't want to. **

**KEEP REVIEWING! If you don't I'll discontinue this story...maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong> Secrets

My scar burned the next several days. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Blue Star would try to calm me down, but that didn't always work.

That dream of him killing me has also been reoccurring, causing the pain of my scar. It bothered me that I had to re-live that stupid nightmare every_ freakin'_ day.

Although, what hurt me the most though was the fact that I couldn't tell Blue Star about it. I would sometimes try to avoid him, which pained me to do so, as well as shrug his arm off whenever he put it around me. I even accidentally pulled my blade on him when he was trying to calm me down. So _not_ cool.

School wasn't even any better. Mostly all the girls would give me disgusted looks, as well as mumble some crap about me which I didn't even care to listen to. Darcy was the one to stick up for me, as well as Vivi, Layla, Bridget, and Janine. They even almost had a cat-fight with this one group at lunch.

All these dumb rumors kept tearing me on the inside, so I decided to stay home for a little bit. My mom asked me why, and I responded by telling her that my scar keeps hurting. She nodded, and told me that I should go see Professor Stein more often if my scar is bothering me...so I did.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know why your scar is hurting?" Stein asked, looking directly at his clipboard.<em>

_I shifted in my seat. "I...I don't feel comfortable explaining, Professor."_

_He looked up at me, quizzical. "Kami," he started. "I can't help you unless you tell me the reason why your scar is hurting. If you don't want my help, then just say so, I won't pressure you."_

_Stein was right. If I don't tell him about my nightmare then I would continue suffering._

_I took in a breath, and spoke. "I...I had a nightmare..."_

_Professor nodded his head. "Okay..."_

_"I was performing in Tokyo...and after I sang the first part of my song, someone screamed..." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "And I saw Ryder and the others fight...and...and **die...**..."_

_Stein leaned back in his chair, letting me cry a little. He waited patiently for me to continue._

_"Who...who killed them?" He asked carefully._

_"B-Blue Star..." I answered. "He was being controlled ny my damn black blood self-"_

_"Self?" Stein cut in. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm guessing that just like how my father had the little demon, my black blood created another **me**, but being controlled by black blood." I explained._

_Professor Stein looked somewhat shocked. He wrote several notes down on his clipboard. I was quiet for a few moments until he started to speak._

_"So, your black blood self was the one controlling Blue Star in your nightmare?" he asked._

_I nodded. "Yes."_

_"Have you told Blue Star about this nightmare?" Stein asked again, not bothering to look up from his clipboard._

_My hands started to ball in my lap, while tears welled up in my eyes again. I was silent for a few seconds._

_"You didn't tell him, didn't you?" he asked, slightly surprised._

_I shook my head. "I can't ...it's...it's just too painful..."_

_Professor Stein stood up from his chair and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears streaming down my face._

_"A weapon and meister shouldn't keep secrets from each other unless it's necessary. You and Blue Star have the strongest bond I've ever seen. He's your best friend right?"_

_"Yes..." I replied weakly._

_"Then if he's really your best friend, then he would understand what you're going through. I doubt he'll get angry."_

* * *

><p><em>He's not the one dealing with black blood, Professor Stein...how's he gonna understand what I'm going through? <em>I thought as I took a shower.

It's been at least three days since my conversation with Professor Stein. He was right that I shouldn't keep secrets from own meister, but to me, this one is absolutely _necessary_ to keep. I mean, I don't want to tell Blue Star that he was the one who killed me in my nightmare. That would be pretty weird. But, I don't know, I'm going to have to tell him sometime...so I decided that today is the day.

I turned off the water quickly and dried myself off. I put some lotion, deodorant, and powder then put my clothes on. After that I put on my pink robe, blow-dried and combed my hair, then walked out to the living room.

My heart was beating _extremely_ fast. _It's not that hard Kami, just tell Blue Star about your nightmare. You can't keep a secret like yours forever. _my conscience said. It was right of course. I mean, secrets can't last forever, especially one like mine.

"Blue Star," I called out once I stepped in the living room. "I...I need to tell you something..."

I didn't notice he wasn't here until I lifted my head up. I heard a faint "Okay hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" coming from his room. I sighed and decided to turn on the TV.

It was about five to ten minutes later until my meister came out. He jumped over the couch and landed right next to me, which freaked the hell out of me.

"God, Blue Star!" I shrieked. "I _hate_ when you do that! It freaks me out!"

He wore that adorable grin on his face and burst out laughing. I blushed furiously and averted his gaze.

"That is precisely_ why_ I did it. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to scare you that much," he apologized. I just rolled my eyes. "So what did you wanna talk about? Sorry I made you wait, I was changing..."

My body tensed. For a moment I completely forgot that I was going to tell him about my nightmare. I twiddled my fingers, and stood silent. There was no going back.

"Kami?" he said. "What's wrong?"

I took in a breath, and tightened my hands into fists. _Here's your chance Kami. Tell him._

"I...I have a nightmare that keeps on reoccurring. It makes me wake up screaming in the middle of the night and causes pain to my scar..." I said.

Blue Star kept focus on me. I could tell he was slightly shocked that it was a nightmare that was triggering my pain. He just stood there silent, waiting for me to continue.

"That nightmare...involved you and our friends...but it had a devastating twist that's scarred me..."

I started to choke on my words as tears formed into my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they just fell freely down my cheeks.

"What was it?" Blue Star took hold of my hands and gently wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face.

"You...you_ killed_ me...you were being controlled by the black blood and you killed me..." I managed to say while crying.

This hurt so much to tell my best friend that _he_ killed me in my nightmare. Blue Star straightened up, staring at me with wide eyes.

"So _that's_ why you've been somewhat avoiding me..." he sighed.

I was waiting for him to walk out or ask me why I didn't tell him sooner, but he didn't. He took me in his embrace and whispered comforting words to me.

"I wouldn't _dare_ harm you, Kami. You're my best friend...there's no reason for me to hurt you." he smiled.

I widened my eyes. "What?"

Blue Star grinned at me, and wiped my tears. "Didn't you hear me?"

I nodded. "You told me you wouldn't dare hurt me because I'm your best friend..."

"That's not what I meant..." he said. I looked at him confused.

"You didn't hear me when I told you that _I love __you_,"

Shock burst through my system, delaying me from answering. My head was still trying to process what has just been said.

"I've been meaning to tell you, although I never had the courage, but I figured that now is the right time. I thought you were rejecting me when you didn't respond..." Blue Star explained.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror that hung in the living room. I untied my robe and dropped it halfway. I lifted up my shirt, and stared at my scar.

"How could you love me when I have this _hideous_ mark?" I asked.

My meister walked over to me and looked in the mirror. He swept my hair to the side, which sent shivers down my spine, and grazed my scar with his finger.

"Kami..."

"Hmm..." I managed to say.

"You're beautiful."

I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah right...I look hideous now that I have _this_..." I said while pointing at my stitched-up wound.

I tried to pull down my shirt but Blue Star stopped me. "What are you-"

"This scar," he interjected. "Doesn't make a single _dent_ on your beauty. It just can't. You will stay beautiful no matter what,"

I turned around and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes really," he smiled. "I love you, Kami."

Those three words made my heart jump. All these years I've only heard those words from my family, and yet my _meister_ was the one telling me those words right now.

"Blue Star," I smiled. "I love you too."

The moment I said that our lips touched. It felt like magic. I could feel him smile as I kissed back gently. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, so I parted my mouth slightly. We both deepened the kiss, and decided to catch air after about a minute of two.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Blue Star asked in between the kisses he continued to give me.

"Mm-hmm..." was all I managed to say.

He picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room. I took off my robe and hung it on his desk chair and slid into his bed. Blue Star slid right next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck, probably leaving marks in the process. _Oh great, how am I going to hide those?_

Blue Star gave me one last kiss on the lips before laying down. He turned his head and grinned.

"I love you Kami."

I smiled softly. "And I love you, Blue Star."


End file.
